Growing Up
by Chayo1197
Summary: Oneshot. Nothing ever stays simple. In this cruel world, Finn and Puck have to grow up eventually. Finn/Puck, implied Kinn.


Hi there! I know I'm in the middle of like three different stories, but when inspiration hits, I can't pass it up. This might turn into a series, not sure yet. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I heard that kid's gay."<p>

Finn looked over at Puck, quirking an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

Puck looked back to his best friend, a flat look on his face. "Hudson you seriously can't be that stupid."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Sure I can….wait."

Puck sighed, exasperated. "It means that he's only into dudes."

"…you mean like…he only likes dudes?"

"Yeah."

"…really?"

"Yeah."

"….seriously?"

"Dude, Hudson, yes."

Finn looked over at Kurt Hummel, sitting alone at one of the long lunch bench tables. Finn always knew there was something different about Kurt. He was really fragile and pretty looking, and he didn't get into sports or anything like that. Not many people liked him, even though he dressed really nicely and wasn't mean or anything.

He was sort of like a girl. Sometimes Finn heard him hum, and he even sounded like a girl. Sometimes if Finn watched him saunter down the hallway, it was like he walked like a girl too. Finn knew Kurt was different in some way. Now he knew what that different was.

"Hudson, let's go."

Finn looked over to Puck, glancing back at Kurt once more. "Right."

The two boys got up and carried their trays of garbage to a nearby can, tossing the trash and putting the trays on top before going to wander around the patio area before lunch hour was over. Neither noticed Kurt Hummel's lonely gaze following them, or more precisely, Finn.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's real?"<p>

Finn looked over. Puck had come over after school, like he usually did, and was playing Finn's Nintendo while Finn laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What's real?"

"Being gay."

Finn blinked. "Well yeah. If that's what it's called. Why wouldn't it be real?"

Puck paused his game and looked over at Finn with a weird look on his face. It was like he was concentrating really hard, but he looked confused. Finn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"I want to try it."

"Try what?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Puck stood up and moved over Finn, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Finn blushed. He didn't push his friend away. What kind of best friend would he be if he did? Instead he let Puck's lips linger on his own for a whole minute before the mohawked boy pulled away, a blush on his face as well.

Finn sat up slowly and blinked. He always thought his first kiss would be with that hot cheerleader, Quinn. But that was…nice. He watched Puck, who had taken to staring at the floor.

"So?"

Puck looked up at Finn. "What?"

"Are you gay?"

Puck looked back down at the floor, his face scrunched up in the deepest though Finn had ever seen. It looked like Puck was about to bust something.

"I don't…I mean, it was nice. But I wouldn't want to go around kissing other dudes."

Finn felt a little disappointed. "Oh."

Puck looked up quickly, realizing what he had just said. "I don't mean it like that, dude, just that…I don't think I'd want to kiss any dude but you."

Finn's face was covered instantly in a light pink blush. "R-Really?"

Puck nodded slowly, reaching up and cupping Finn's cheek. His fingers brushed against Finn's long, light brown hair. With his long hair like that, he kind of looked like a girl. Puck always made fun of it before, but now it just…it made all of this kissing business easier.

"Can I do it again?" Puck asked, his voice lowered to a whisper.

Finn licked his lips and nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Puck smiled softly and kissed Finn again.

* * *

><p>"Mmf."<p>

Puck's lips were hot against his. They always were. Hot, hungry, heavy. His tongue more so and there was always tongue. Ever since Puck discovered what French kissing was, he had been relentless. He had managed to turn what was once innocent pecking into hot, sweaty, saliva-swapping mess that left Finn wanting more each and every time without fail.

Puck had dragged him under the bleachers right after school, their usual routine, pressing his lips against Finn's without warning. Finn was really surprised that his lips hadn't fallen off with all the kissing they had done since that day in his room almost two months ago. He wasn't complaining though. He loved this.

When Puck finally pulled away to breathe, Finn tried to ask a question through his heavy panting. "Puck-"

He barely finished saying the boy's name before he was attached to Finn's lips again. Finn moaned and giggled, but pulled away slowly. "Puck, wait."

Puck's hands were around Finn's waist, holding him close. His chest was moving quickly because of his heavy breathing, but he smiled anyway. "What?" He asked softly, kissing Finn again. "Get tired of kissing me already?"

Finn blushed and shook his head, raising a hand to trace the corner of Puck's mouth. "No, never, I just…wh…are we, you know…boyfriends?"

Puck looked surprised, but only for a second. He smiled softly and kissed Finn again. "Do you want to be?"

Finn felt all of the air leave his lungs, and he nodded silently. Puck grinned and whispered against his lips, "Then yeah. We're boyfriends."

Finn's heart leapt in his chest and he kissed Puck, thus resuming their makeout session.

Life was great.

* * *

><p>"Puck?"<p>

"Huh?"

The boys were lounging in Finn's room again, this time shirtless. Their kissing had led to something more this time. Kisses that stung Finn's neck all the way down to his flat stomach and made his heart flutter wildly. Kisses that made their pants tent and their cheeks flush with something more than shyness. But before they had done anything more, they stopped. It wasn't uncomfortable or embarrassing. They were taking it slow.

Their limbs were intertwined with each other, legs crossed and folded within each other's, arms tangled around each other's torsos. Finn's head rested against Puck's chest, and Puck had one hand behind Finn's head, stroking his hair slowly.

"Will we always be best friends? Even if we ever break up?"

Puck's hand didn't stop, and he didn't miss a beat as he smirked and asked confidently, "You breaking up with me, Hudson?"

Finn blushed. "N-No, never! I just…we're going to high school, and you'e my best friend, and the best boyfriend ever, and I don't want to lose you." His hand curled into a fist against Puck's back. "I…I love you, Puck."

Finn felt Puck's body stiffen against him, and Finn was worried that he had said something wrong. That was, until Puck leaned down and kissed Finn's forehead tenderly. "I love you too." Puck whispered. "And you won't lose me. Ever."

Finn looked up, watching as Puck closed his eyes. "You promise?"

Puck smiled sleepily. "Promise, Finn."

Finn grinned and closed his eyes as well, snuggling to Puck's chest.

* * *

><p>"Faggot!"<p>

Finn's eyes widened in terror. Some jocks were hauling Kurt Hummel up by his shoulders and ankles near the dumpsters. Kurt looked absolutely terrified, and paler than normal. Puck stood next to Finn, hand in hand, gripping as they watched on, speechless, frightened. It was only their third day as freshman at high school, and already…

Finn winced as Kurt was thrown into the dumpster, his slender frame disappearing inside the disgusting metal receptacle. The jocks all laughed and high fived each other. "Serves him right." "Little queer."

As they celebrated and started to head inside, one of the jocks had noticed Finn and Puck, and their intertwined fingers. "Hey!"

Puck quickly pulled his hand away from Finn, brushing his hand against his jeans as if Finn had dirtied him somehow. Finn looked down to his now empty hand, then to his best friend, who had gone as white as a sheet.

The jocks slowly moved over, eyeing the two boys. "You two queers or something?"

Finn's heart drummed frantically in his chest. Oh God, what if they beat him and Puck up? Finn licked his lips nervously and opened his mouth to answer, before another voice answered for him.

"Queers?" Puck laughed shortly. "Fuck no, dude."

The jocks looked skeptically at each other, before looking back to the two freshmen. "So you two weren't just holding hands, right?"

Puck smirked. "Just wanted to make sure my friend Finn here didn't get lost. He's not all there, you know?"

"Finn?" One of the jocks asked. "Hudson? You were the quarterback for the middle school right?"

Finn was too shocked to answer, so he just nodded dumbly instead. He found himself being clapped on the shoulder by the group. "Good job kid." "Yeah, coach is gonna want to talk to you." "Definitely. We already have a quarterback but no harm in getting on the team early."

"What about you, Mohawk?"

Puck flinched as the jocks turned to him. "Oh, w-what?"

"You play?"

"…huh? Oh, yeah, uh, running back."

"Awesome kid. Come on, we should try to get you guys on the team."

"Yeah, McKinley needs all the help it can get."

Finn could barely hear their roar of laughter over the sound of his heart thudding against his chest. He thought for sure he was going to faint any second.

* * *

><p>"Puck."<p>

Puck pulled away from Finn, trying to reach out to touch his hand. "Dude, knock it off."

Finn looked hurt, and Puck tried his best to try to ignore it as he collected his books from his locker.

"But, I thought-"

"Well whatever you were thinking, don't." Puck said, slamming his locker shut before turning to look at his boyf-…friend. "Look Finn, we had some fun, but if we keep it up we're going to get ourselves killed. Did you _not_ see what they were doing to Hummel this morning?"

Finn looked like he wanted to protest, but what was he going to say? He had seen how scared Kurt was, and he certainly didn't want to be the next one to take a dumpster dive.

"Come on, man." Puck said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Time to grow up."

Finn felt his heart aching as Puck shoved past him, walking to his next class.

"And get a haircut, you look like a faggot!" Puck called over his shoulder. He didn't say to see tears welling up and sliding down Finn's cheeks.

He knew he was being mean, but it was for their own good. He had seen Hummel being tortured all week, and had even been there when the kid had gotten a full slushie in the face. Puck didn't want that for either Finn or himself. And the only way to prevent that was to deny, deny, deny.

The next day, Puck nearly walked past Finn in the morning. He had cut off all of his hair, and he looked so much sadder than he had before.

Puck ignored it.

* * *

><p>"You're totally nailing that Quinn Fabray chick aren't you?"<p>

Finn looked over at Puck, blushing slightly. "No way. She's the president of the celibacy club. The only action I get is second base. It's awesome but…" He shrugged, letting the rest of the sentence hang in the air.

It was awesome, but it wasn't the same.

Puck wanted to snap at his friend, to tell him to get over it. They were over. They needed to lay low for a while. But he couldn't, not with so many ears listening to them, waiting for one of them to slip up and admit what they really were. So instead, Puck rammed Kurt Hummel, who just happened to be nearby, into some lockers.

Before Puck even though of landing a punch, Finn grabbed him by his shoulder and hauled him off. "Dude! Impulse control!"

Puck scowled at him before skulking away. Finn looked back at Kurt, offering him an apologetic smile before following Puck.

Kurt smiled as Finn walked off, his heart fluttering in his chest.


End file.
